The Image Analysis and Quantitative Morphometry Core provides Program Project Investigators a wide variety of options for the quantitative analysis from histological preparations. The Core Resource has: a Zeiss LSM (laser scanning microscope) confocal microscope; several research microscopes interfaced for photography, digital image capture and computer driven stage control; image digitization from microscopes photographs and drawings; CD writing for archival storage; up to date generate , special purpose and locally modified commercial and public domain software; and network connections to all investigators The resources evaluates: regional areas and volumes; projection (whisker like) patterns; neuron number/phenotype; relative message and protein density; cell death; and process length, branching and target size. Materials and images are evaluated directly by expert Core morphologists (blinded to experimental conditions when necessary) and analyzed by appropriate statistics in consultation with the Core statistician. The Core contributes intellectually in preparation of materials for presentation and publication and makes illustrations for manuscripts and 35 mm sides. The Core plans to modernize some of its special purpose hardware and software. The Core streamlines data collection by writing macros. The Core will facilitate Program Project communication via its web page. This Core contributes to the general theme of this Program Project which is directed to understanding mechanisms of developmental plasticity as a basis for rational therapy of conditions affecting the nervous system, especially as they relate to orofacial sensation.